Love Potion
by seriouslyjustsam
Summary: Yuki wants to get back at Zero for yelling at her and has the perfect way to do it. She knows that Zero hates Kaname- so what better way to get under his skin than to make Zero and Kaname temporarily fall in love? Kaname x Zero/KaZe/KxZ


4

Yuki smiled, turning the bottle over her hand. She looked at the bottle, reading all of the words on the label very carefully. At the top, in the middle, was the name of the liquid in the glass bottle laid in her small hand. _Love Potion_.

She smiled, clutching the item in her fist and putting it in her pocket, and remembering why she even possessed such a thing. _"This'll teach Zero for yelling at me,"_ she laughed in her mind. Of course, she'd have to make it up to Kaname later though, since he had no reason to be part of this prank other than that he was the _one thing_ that could _really_ get under the silver-haired boy's skin.

Perhaps doing this wasn't the best way to get her beloved Kaname's attention and affection, but at the moment, she didn't care a bit. She looked at the clock with another smirk. Zero should be home at any moment now for dinner and Kaname should also be arriving soon, since he would be joining them. Thankfully Zero would be cooking so no one would die from Kaien's cooking anytime soon.

Yuki had everything planned out. She would slip half the small bottle in each of their drinks in the kitchen while Zero wasn't looking. Thinking of it now, she figured that maybe it would have been wiser to use the water on Kaname and _herself_ …. She brushed that thought off though. She didn't want some fake love. Plus, then she'd have no other way to get back at Zero!

The small girl jumped out of her thoughts as she heard the door open. She happily glanced out of the kitchen to see that it was Zero, followed by Kaname. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously when she saw Kaname keep his eyes on the smaller male closely the whole time he was taking off his coat. Zero seemed to have noticed this himself and sneered at him, growling at him to just go take a seat and to "stop being a fucking creep".

"What a gentleman," Yuki whispered sarcastically.

Kaname only smiled his prince-like grin and apologized mockingly, walking into the dining room and taking a seat. Zero walked in as well, completely ignoring the other. Zero went into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl. "What are you doing?"

She smiled innocently. "I just wanted to make the tea," she said sweetly. Zero stared at her for a bit, not really believing her, but then just dismissively turned around to start cooking. "Thanks, Zero!' She giggled, going straight to making the tea.

She poured the tea into matching cups and made sure to put two specific ones off a bit to the side, separate from the others. She glanced behind her to make sure Zero wasn't looking at her before pulling out the Love Potion. Yuki glanced back once more and saw that Zero was still working on cooking. She quickly poured half of the bottle into each isolated cup until it was empty. She hastily shoved the small container back into her pocket and grabbed the tray.

"I'll set these up. Make sure you sit in your normal seats!" Yuki told him in a motherly tone.

Zero raised his eyebrows before shaking his head dismissively. "Yeah, sure, I guess."

Yuki smirked and carried the tray of teacups into the dining area. "I made tea, Kaname-senpai," she smiled sweetly, masking her trick with a cute little grin.

The Pure-Blood boy smiled pleasantly at her. "Thank you, Yuki," he said, taking the cup that Yuki was holding out to him graciously. "It smells wonderful."

The petite brunette blushed and thanked him. She set down all the other teacups down, leaving the last isolated cup for last. She set down the small cup at Zero's normal seat. She set it up almost perfectly, the handle of the cup towards where Zero could grab it without any trouble of needing to twist it to grab the handle.

A few minutes later Cross came in and sat down in the chair he usually sat in and took a sip from his tea. As he did so, Zero came in and set down the food, taking his own seat next to Yuki, across from Kaname.

The Pure-Blood took a bite of his food with a pleasant smile. "I must say that this tastes amazing, Kiryu," Kaname complimented before taking a sip of his tea.

Zero seemed to be surprised by the compliment but easily brushed it off with a "hmph" and a nod. He grabbed his own tea and took a sip before setting it down.

Yuki stared in between the two boys in confusion. They both drank it. The directions on the bottle said that once both parties drink it, they'll be instantly attracted to each other. So why aren't they even looking at each other? "Um…Zero, how do you feel?" The girl asked her adoptive brother timidly, still glancing between the Level-D and Pure-Blood.

The silver-haired boy looked up from his food. "Fine? Why," Zero asked, making his words sound more like a demand than a question.

Yuki laughed awkwardly. "N-no reason," she said, staring down at her food. _"Did it not work? How could it not work?"_ She asked herself internally.

All through the rest of dinner, she watched the two boys closely and she noticed something. They did glance at each other quite a lot. Still, the bottle said that when the spell starts to work, they'll embrace. So, were these glances just normal for them? They didn't seem extremely interested in what the other was doing but at the same time…these glances didn't seem hateful in the slightest. They seemed almost admiring.

At the end of dinner both the boys drank all of their tea, and still, nothing. Yuki was starting to think that maybe she was just tricked _herself_.

"Thank you for having me for dinner," Kaname said with a beautiful smile. He then turned towards Zero, who was looking anywhere but at him. "Your cooking was amazing, as always. I will…see you later, Kiryu."

Yuki looked at Zero in confusion as his snow white cheeks lit up red as Kaname slipped out the front door. "What did he mean by that? Are you going to meet Kaname-senpai later?"

"N-no! He's just being an idiot bastard. Just go to bed!" Zero growled, walking past her and going to his room.

Yuki glared at him before yelling, "You're not the boss of me, Zero!"

Zero sat on his bed quietly with his nose in a book. He held his gun, Bloody Rose, in the hand that he was flipping pages with. He has his legs crossed comfortably at the edge of his small bed.

After a few minutes, he heard his curtains being pushed around by, what sounded like, wind. But Zero knew better and raised his gun, pointing it straight at the window. He slowly looked up and his lilac eyes met wine orbs, seemingly somehow amused by the weapon pointed at his head. "Zero."

"Don't call me that," the pale boy growled. "I will shoot you, bastard," Zero threatened, throwing his book down next to him and standing up.

Kaname smiled before there was a breeze and Zero felt the vampire's hot breath on his neck. The smaller went to turn, but was stopped by the hand on his waist as the gun was stripped from his hand. "Oh really?" The deep voice asked, nipping at Zero's pale ear seductively. "Because it looks like the safety is on."

Zero blushed a bit, looking away. "You really are adorable," the Pure-Blood whispered, caressing the other's curvy sides while licking up his thin neck. "I want you…."

"N-no…." Zero mumbled, but still, he could barely stand against the tall male while he was touching him so affectionately. "Not t-tonight…Kuran…."

Kaname didn't listen as he stepped backwards, pulling Zero onto his lap with him as he sat on his bed. "You're beautiful…."

"Ah! Kaname…."

Yuki stared down at the bottle in her hand inn confusion, once again going over all of the words.

 _WARNING:_

 _Don't use if pregnant_

 _Don't take any medicine with this potion_

 _Don't use irresponsibly_

Yuki went over everything. They weren't pregnant, that she knew of. They're vampires so they won't really have any need for meds. And giving someone a Love Potion to get back at them was extremely responsible!

Suddenly, the small print at the bottom of the label caught her eyes. "What is this?" She narrowed her eyes at the bottle so she could read it.

" _This potion will fail to work if the people taking it are already in love_ …," she read and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Kaname and Zero aren't in love…. Hm, I guess it just didn't work," she sighed, tossing the bottle in the trash, "Oh well."


End file.
